Ken the Yaoi Boy
by Unaspirality
Summary: Chapter 10 now up...How do we bring Ken and Yohji to the end...Yohji/Ken...***shounen ai/Yaoi warning***
1. Changes

As those of you that are fans of my writing will have noticed by now...ffnet took down my story Vanilla...gggrrrrr...I don't know why...but I'm very angry...so here is a new Yo-ken happy little ficcy...  
  
*~*~*~  
  
It was an ordinary day the lives of the Weiss boys, but something was about to happen: something that would change their lives forever.  
  
Ken sat at the front desk of the Koneko watching the girls come and go. It was just him and Yohji, and all of the girls we're glued to Yohji's side: even the under 18 girls. Yohji was taking all of the business, and Ken was bored out of his mind.  
  
The three girls that Yohji had been catering to finally left the store. Then Yohji gracefully walked back towards Ken. When he got to the counter, he cleared a spot, then sprawled himself across the space right in front of Ken.  
  
"You're missing out on all the action Kenken."  
  
"That's because you're taking it all."  
  
"Oh like you mind. If memory serves me correctly, wasn't it just last week that I caught you in bed with that guy?"  
  
"Yohji! You promised you wouldn't say anything!"  
  
"Well I'm sorry, I just couldn't help it! I mean...you're gay, man. My little buddy Kenken is gay. It just comes as a surprise, I guess. So I was just trying to draw all of the attention to me, so that the girls wouldn't be wasting their time, chasing after you."  
  
"You didn't need to take off your shirt, Yohji."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Was I being to sexy for you to handle?"  
  
"Ha ha, very funny. I'm not attracted to you in the least." Ken stood up, and went to close and lock the door.  
  
"Excuse me? Are you implying that I'm not absolutely beautiful?" Yohji was clearly agitated.  
  
"No, I'm not saying that at all. I mean look at all the girls chasing after you all the time. I'm simply saying that you're not my type, that's all."  
  
"Are you saying that I can't have you? I could have you anytime I wanted, all I'd have to do is try."  
  
"I don't think so Yohji, I-"  
  
Before Ken could finish his thought, Yohji covered the soccer player's lips with his own. Yohji shoved his tongue into Ken's warm, moist mouth, and scrubbed his tongue all over inside the younger man's mouth. Ken wrapped his arms around the playboy's neck, and in return, Yohji flung his arms around Ken's waist. They started to grind themselves onto each other, and the friction was making them heady with passion.  
  
Suddenly Yohji broke the kiss, and backed away a couple of steps, not breaking eye contact with Ken. "See...I could have you anytime."  
  
"...Y-y-you kissed me."  
  
"Well you kissed me back! Besides, I was only proving a point."  
  
"No. You kissed me, and you liked it!"  
  
"No I didn't. I'm not gay. If anyone liked it, it was you!"  
  
"I already told you Yohji, you're not my type."  
  
"Look Ken, I didn't mean to lead you on, but nothings going to happen between us." With that Yohji walked past Ken, and up the stairs to his apartment.  
  
Ken's POV  
  
Dammit! I almost had him right where I wanted him. Just a little longer, and he would have given in. Good thing Aya and Omi are off on some mission for the week. That will give me just enough time to get Yohji in my bed.  
  
Yohji's POV  
  
Dammit! What's wrong with me? I'm not gay! And I'm not attracted to Ken!   
  
So why did I kiss him?  
  
It was just to prove a point! Yeah! I only kissed him, to prove to him, that if I were gay, I could have him. Yeah...that's it!  
  
So why did I like it?  
  
TBC  
  
~*~*~*  
  
I already have the next part written out...I just have to find the time to type it up!! 


	2. Yoru

Well...I had planned on this part not being up for quite a while after the first chapter, but ffnet had taken away my uploading access until the 2nd of November. So, lucky you, another chapter. Oh, and I figured out why they took down Vanilla. It's because the summaries are supposed to be rated G or PG (can't remember which) and in the summary for Vanilla it said "shit". So, I'll be uploading that fic again shortly.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Day Two  
  
"What's up Kenken?"  
  
"You're late Yohji."  
  
"Oh am I? I'm sorry my little yaoi boy."  
  
"Some girl just stopped by to see you. She said she would come by later, because she really wants to see you."  
  
"Who was it?"  
  
"Um...Yoru, I think. Or was it Yura?"  
  
Yohji grabbed Ken's shoulders, and shook him as he asked, "Which one was it, Ken? This is very important!"  
  
"It was Yoru."  
  
"Are you sure?!"  
  
"Yes, it was defiantly Yoru. Now will you please release me?"  
  
Instead of letting go, the playboy shook Ken ever harder. "Ken, you have to help me!! You have to pretend to be my lover!"  
  
"What? I don't think so Yohji. Find someone else."  
  
"Ken! There is no one else! It's only you and me!"  
  
"Why do you need me to pretend to be your lover?"  
  
"Because, I broke up with her just like I do the rest. I told her that I was engaged, and it was a last minute fling. She told me that we could still be lovers because she liked married men. So I had to tell her that I was gay, and that I realized that women were no good for me."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And she obviously didn't believe me, and so she's coming over to meet my boyfriend."  
  
"So hire a male entertainer to pretend."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Because I showed her a picture of you, and told her that you were my lover."  
  
***  
  
"I cannot believe I'm doing this!"  
  
"Aw come on, it's not that bad."  
  
"Not that bad? You got me wearing these impossibly tight pants that are so low, you can practically see my ass. And you're making me wear this small piece of cloth around my chest, that you keep wanting to call a shirt. Not to mention this temporary tattoo of a dragon on my shoulder."  
  
"The pants look great, the 'cloth' is a shirt, and the tattoo is temporary...you said so yourself. Just wear your apron, and no one will even notice your clothes."  
  
"No. Yohji, I don't want to do this. I feel strange. Please don't make me."  
  
Yohji quickly pulled the younger man into his arms. "You do this for me, and I'll give you exactly what you're dreaming about." He whispered into Ken's ear.  
  
"Really? Tickets to the world cup? Aw-Yohji! You're the be-"  
  
"No. Do you really think I'd spend that kind of money?"  
  
"Then what will you give me?" Ken tried to sound as innocent as possible.  
  
The playboy went behind Ken and slipped his arms around the smaller man's waist, then he whispered something that made Ken blush a deep scarlet.  
  
"Yohji! What makes you think that I would even want to do that with you?"  
  
Yohji placed soft butterfly kisses down Ken's jaw line, making the soccer player visibly shake, and whimper. "Your actions speak for you Kenken."  
  
"Hello Yohji." A tall, slender woman entered the shop. Her hair flowed past her waist, and was so white, that it had a bluish tint. Her eyes seemed transparent, yet as she got closer; there was a hint of mystery in them. Even Ken, who had no interest in girls, could see why Yohji had slept with her. She looked to be a serious and intellectual person. But looks could be deceiving, as Ken would soon find out.  
  
"Is that Ken? Aww...you two make a cute couple!!" The girl seemed to have done a transformation; she had gone from completely serious, (almost as much as Aya) to being somewhat chibi, and genki. (Almost as much as Omi) This transformation kinda reminded him of a guy from a manga he liked to read. This 30-year-old guy would go from being totally serious, to acting like a 3-year-old.   
  
"Yoru, this is Ken. You met him earlier, right?"  
  
"Yup, sure did. He's a cutie!"  
  
Ken blushed and tried to hide behind his older friend.  
  
"So what brings you here Yoru?"  
  
"The wedding of course, silly!"  
  
"What wedding?"  
  
"Yours and Ken's! Don't you remember? You said that if I were in town, I should stop by the wedding and say hi. You gave me the date and everything. I was so excited I came two days early! Isn't this great? We're going to have so much fun, the three of us!" She grabbed Ken by the arm, and hauled him off to talk. "So...did Yohji give you an engagement ring?"  
  
TBC  
  
I love this fic!! It's going to get really good! I promise!! 


	3. Yohji the Yaoi Boy

Next chapter yay!  
  
***  
  
"Well...I should be on my way Yohji, and let you and Ken get back to work! I'll try to stop by tomorrow if I have time. I have to find a dress to wear."  
  
"Bye Yuro." Yohji said, trying not to sound to relieved to see the mysterious, and strange woman leave.  
  
"Bye-Bye!" And Yuro was gone, just as suddenly as she had come.  
  
"Yohji! We need to talk!"  
  
"What about?"  
  
"About what's happening in two days. I might be able to play your lover, but pretend to get married? It can't be done, and I'm not going to try!"  
  
"So then why pretend? We can get the marriage annulled after she leaves."  
  
"Are you joking? The crazy bitch asked if she could be my maid of honor. Yohji, she's acting like I'm a girl!"  
  
"She really should be your maid of honor. No, wait. She should be a bride's maid, and Omi should be the maid of honor. Yeah, and Aya could be my best man!"  
  
"Okay Yohji, now I'm starting to think that you and that crazy lady should be together! Besides, Omi and Aya are out of town."  
  
"Exactly, that's why it would be perfect. They'll never even know that we did it."  
  
"Yohji, I don't want to get married!"  
  
The tall blonde took the younger brunette into his arms. "Please Ken? Do it for me. I'll do anything you want."  
  
"Anything?"  
  
"Yes. Even that."  
  
"Okay Yohji. But I'm not going to wear a dress!"  
  
***  
  
1 day till the wedding...  
  
"I really didn't think that 'anything' would be this, but okay Ken, anything you want. Where did you get this anyway? Yohji referred to the shirt that he was wearing, that said, 'I'm a yaoi boy!'  
  
"It's a secret. Looks nice on you."  
  
"Well, if this is all the punishment I get for making you marry me, than I guess that I don't really have it that bad off."  
  
"Oh, there will be more. Why is this not that bad, anyway? It'll ruin your reputation as a ladies man."  
  
"Oh the contraire my friend. Do you know how many yaoi-boy-fangirls there are out there? They'll be drawn to me like bees to honey."  
  
"Bees aren't drawn to honey, they're drawn to pollen."  
  
"Ah shut up Ken. Do you always have to be right?"  
  
TBC 


	4. Making a list

Yohji sat at the kitchen table with a list in front of him. He had a line drawn through a couple of things, but there was still much to do. While he stared at the piece of paper, he saw a figure from the corner of his eye, "Good morning lover!"  
  
"There's no one here Yohji, you don't have to pretend anymore."  
  
"Ah. So you are right. Are you ready for some shopping? I don't know about you, but I need a tux."  
  
"Oh I do need a tux, but you, me dear sweet Yohji, do not."  
  
"And why is that, Kenken?"  
  
"Because you need a wedding dress sugar lips."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"That's right Yohji, you are going to wear a dress!"  
  
"You suck."  
  
Ken grinned widely at his friend.  
  
***  
  
Ken stood staring at his reflection in the mirror. 'My god. What am I doing? Do I really want Yohji this bad?'  
  
"Ken? What's taking so long? Let's see it!"  
  
"Promise you won't laugh?"  
  
"Promise."  
  
Ken came out of the dressing room ever so slowly. He poked his head around the corner to find Yohji. He found him sitting on a small leather couch with his head flung back, staring at the ceiling. "Yohji?" The blonde man titled his head down at the sound of his name, as Ken stepped out from behind the wall.  
  
"Ken...you...look..." Yohji trailed off staring at his younger teammate.  
  
"Yes?" Ken helped.  
  
"Well." Yohji cleared his throat. "Um..." The taller assassin seemed to be at a loss for words. "You look like a groom."  
  
"Like a groom? Um...thanks. I think."  
  
"You know what I mean."  
  
"Actually, no. I don't. What do you mean, Yohji?"  
  
"You...look...nice?"  
  
"Aw...thanks Yohji." Ken gave Yohji the biggest smile possible. "Why don't you just tell me how pretty I look?"  
  
The older man turned a light scarlet.  
  
"Yo-tan, are you blushing?"  
  
Yohji looked away to stop himself from turning an even brighter shade of red. "You look good, Ken."  
  
"Thank you." The brunette took a bow.  
  
"Go get changed. I'll pay for the tux."  
  
***  
  
This is all I had time to post…But there will be more coming shortly…please be patient with me… 


	5. Premarital Relations

Yay!! The next chapter is done!! Thank you to all of you who continue to leave me reviews, it means a lot to me!! I'll try to have the next chapter up really soon!! Oh, and a friend of mine drew a picture of Yohji in a wedding dress, after reading this fic…I'll have to see if she can scan it in!!  
  
***  
  
"Do I really have to wear this?" Yohji whined.  
  
"Yes. Now come out, so I can see you!"  
  
"Ah-ah Kenken. Don't you know it's bad luck to see the bride in the wedding dress before the wedding?"  
  
"Yohji! Come on! The wedding is in two hours, and besides, it's not like you're a real bride anyway!"  
  
"Okay, but you have to promise not to laugh."  
  
"I promise."  
  
"I mean it Ken, I didn't laugh at you."  
  
"I promise, okay!? Do you want it in blood?"  
  
As Ken finished his sentence, a tall slender man in a white wedding dress came out of the dressing room. He gave the sexiest pose that he could manage in high heels. Ken just stared. Yohji's overwhelming beauty shocked him.  
  
Still the shorter assassin said nothing. "Eh-hem." Yohji cleared his throat impatiently. "Well? What do you think, Kenken?"  
  
"..." Ken, realizing that he was staring, tried to talk. "Uh..." He swallowed hard. "You...uh...are very...pretty."  
  
"I know."  
  
Ken blushed at Yohji's lack of modesty.  
  
"Well, I'll just go get changed, and then we'll go get married."  
  
"Uh...no! Wait!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Keep it on."  
  
"You're kidding, right?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"I hate you."  
  
"You love me, and you know it."  
  
"You're right, I do. But seriously, Ken. A guy could really fall for you."  
  
"Ah, come on Yohji."  
  
"No, really. You're kind, caring, and...really...hot."  
  
"Hot?!"  
  
"Well, for a guy anyway. I man, if I were gay, I could fall for you. But I'm not. Gay, that is. I'm not gay. I don't like men, I sleep with women, not men. Because, I'm not gay."  
  
While Yohji had been going on about not being gay, Ken had gotten dangerously close. In fact, he was close enough to kiss. So, Yohji did just that. He leaned down to kiss the shorter man.  
  
Ken's arms automatically wound around Yohji's neck, and then he ran his fingers through silky chestnut hair. Yohji's hands found their way to Ken's rear, and squeezed gently. Their tongues danced, and fought for dominance as they stood in the middle of the store, the only men there.  
  
As soon as Yohji felt Ken's hardness rubbing against his own, he pulled away. "We need to go get married. Wouldn't want you to loose your virginity before marriage, ne Kenken?"  
  
"What makes you think that I'm a vir-"  
  
"Shh...let's go."  
  
***  
  
TBC 


	6. The Wedding

Was that soon enough for you?? I hope so...I don't know when the next chapter will be up...hopefully soon!! Thanks again to all of you that leave reviews, you are truly my inspiration!!  
  
***  
  
"Yohji...what are you wearing?"  
  
"Oh...hi Yoru. I'm wearing a wedding dress. I'm getting married, remember?"  
  
"Oh. Okay! Wow! Ken you look amazing, very handsome! Yohji-kun is a very lucky man to be marrying such a bishonen."  
  
Ken blushed, and took Yohji's hand into his own. "Come on sugar lips, we need to get down to the court house."  
  
"Don't call me by my pet name in front of Yoru, dearest."  
  
"Oh Yohji, I don't mind. I think it's really cute!"  
  
"Well in that case, let's do get going honey-buns." Yohji smirked at Ken.  
  
***  
  
"You may now kiss the -uh-um-bride?"  
  
The two men gave each other a passionate, yet quick kiss. It was convincing enough for Yoru.  
  
***  
  
"Well, I really should get back home. It was nice seeing you Yohji and it was nice meeting you Ken. I hope you two have a great honeymoon! I wish you a lifetime of happiness!"  
  
"Thank you Yoru. Have a nice trip."  
  
"I will, thanks Ken. Good-bye!"  
  
And Yoru was gone.  
  
"Well, honey-buns, how about that honeymoon?" Yohji moved closer to his husband, and wrapped his arms around Ken's waist. He began to place kisses on Ken's neck. The younger man's body shook with nervousness.  
  
"Yohji?" Ken almost sounded scared.  
  
"We have to have a honeymoon. Right, Kenken?"  
  
"I thought you weren't gay. I thought that-"  
  
"Ken, you're my husband. Don't you want to make love to your husband? Don't you want me to love you?"  
  
"Yohji..." Ken's eyes were glazed with wetness.  
  
The older man again started placing kisses on Ken's neck. Ken whimpered as Yohji slid his hands into the brunette's jacket. Yohji moved his lips from Ken's neck, to his mouth, to give his younger husband a slow deep kiss.  
  
The kiss seemed to awaken Ken's senses. He felt his boxers becoming tight, as Yohji rubbed against him.  
  
Yohji's legs were a bit longer than Ken's and Ken's groin was rubbing against Yohji's leg. Ken could fell Yohji's erection rubbing against his stomach. Yohji was definitely turned on, but he claimed to be straight. So what was happening?  
  
Yohji slid off Ken's jacket then began unbuttoning his shirt. Ken moved his hands to find the zipper of Yohji's dress. The cold air on Yohji's back made him shiver. "Maybe we should head to someone's room, huh?" Yohji said.  
  
Ken looked around, and realized they were in the kitchen. "Yeah...um...mine's a mess."  
  
"Not surprisingly. Well then, I guess we go to mine."  
  
"Uh...Yohji, when was the last time...you...well, you know."  
  
"Ken, you honestly think I bring them to my room? Oh, hell no. Not my bed. I save my bed for people like my husband." Yohji winked at Ken.  
  
"Good. Let's go then"  
  
***  
  
TBC 


	7. I'm Not Gay

This chapter is kinda sad...then kinda happy... not very long...  
  
***  
  
(The Next Morning)  
  
Ken's eyes fluttered open and he rolled over. Instead of finding his husband, he found a cold empty place next to him. Puzzled, Ken glanced at the bedside alarm clock, 3:10. Where was Yohji at 3 in the morning?  
  
Shouldn't he still be in bed? Ken crawled out of bed, and grabbed his boxers, then went to find his missing husband.  
  
He found Yohji in the living room, sleeping on the couch. "Yohji?" Ken whispered as he gently shook the blonde.  
  
Yohji stretched, and looked up at Ken. "Why on earth did you wake me up?"  
  
"Cause I want you to come back to bed, I'm cold with out you."  
  
"I'm staying right here."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because. I'm not gay. I don't want to sleep in the same bed as you."  
  
"What?! We just made love a few hours ago, and now you're saying that you're not gay?"  
  
"I was horny. And besides, we didn't make love we had sex. It was just a good fuck."  
  
"You said you loved me."  
  
"I do love you Ken, you're a very good friend, and a great fuck, but...I'm not gay, so...we're not a couple."  
  
"Maybe not gay, but you are at least bi. Yohji, when we were having sex, you said you loved me."  
  
"Ken, you take things the wrong way. Of course I love you. We're very close, but let me put it this way for you. I want a divorce."  
  
"If we get a divorce, will you be with me again?"  
  
"Ken, it was a one time thing. It's over. You married me, like I wanted...like I promised, I never break a promise."  
  
"Well you just did Yohji. Cause I didn't want to have sex with you. I wanted you to love me, to be in love with me. Like I love you, I'm in love with you Yo-tan. I don't want a divorce." Ken sat down next to his husband, and leaned in to give Yohji a kiss.  
  
The taller man gladly accepted the kiss, and even deepened it. Their hands roamed each other's bodies, as their tongues danced. Ken pulled away and asked, "Can you deny it now? Can you honestly say you don't want me? That you don't love me?"  
  
"Yohji stared into Ken's eyes for what seemed to be an eternity, then he looked away, whispering only one word, "...no."  
  
***  
  
TBC 


	8. A Storme Rolls In

At that, Ken perked up a little. "Then you love me? I mean really love me?"  
  
"Don't jump to conclusions. I said that I couldn't honestly say that I don't love you. However, I'm not entirely sure that I do."  
  
"You know that I love you, right?"  
  
"Yeah...but I-"  
  
"Then it doesn't matter. We can work with this, just come back to bed. We'll worry about love another day, okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
***  
  
The sun was blinding as it poured into the small room. Yohji blinked, and cursed at the world for waking him up so early. He looked over to find no Ken. 'Ah, must be at work. Oh crap, Aya and Omi should be back today.'  
  
Yohji was dressed and down the stairs into the Koneko in about 15 minutes.  
  
Ken was bust with arrangements and there were about three girls in the shop. So Yohji helped himself to some coffee, then set off to assist Ken.  
  
"Look Ken! Here comes you husband!"  
  
Yohji quickly glanced over at the bouncing, rabid, little fangirl. She had beautiful purple hair that was in a ponytail, tied with a red ribbon. Her eyes were greenish-blue, and filled with happiness. She wore blue jeans and white shirt that had two words, 'got yaoi?'  
  
"Ano...he's not my husband..."  
  
"Yes he is! I just heard about it from Yoru!" The rabid fangirl then glomped the poor, frightened Ken.  
  
Yohji saw this, and immediately tried to pry the girl off of his husband. He only succeeded in being glomped himself. The girl was latched onto both men, and it appeared as if nothing would loosen her grip.  
  
But then...  
  
"If you don't intend to buy anything, then please leave."  
  
"Aya!" Ken yelled. "Thank god you're home."  
  
***  
  
The rabid fangirl quickly turned around to see a very angry looking Aya. The red head gave her the coldest stare that he could. This mean glare only resulted in Aya, himself being glomped.  
  
Aya was taken by surprise, and you could actually see some change of emotion on his face. He almost seemed to be enjoying this rather awkward embrace. And if you knew what you were looking for, a faint smile, or smirk if you will. It didn't take long for the iceman to cover his emotions again. The change would not be apparent to the untrained eye.  
  
Aya shifted his stare from the girl to his teammates. Then headed for the stairs with the fangirl still glued to him. As he moved, the girl held tighter, and began to ramble on about how pretty his death glare made him.  
  
As the leader of Weiss disappeared up the stairs, Ken and Yohji looked on in disbelief.  
  
"What the hell was that?'  
  
"I don't know, Kenken."  
  
"Why does everyone call me that?"  
  
"Because it's cute, just like you." Yohji pinched his husband's cheek. (On his face you hentai!)  
  
"I'm not cute god dammit!" Ken blushed as he shouted. "From now on, I'm going to start calling you, 'Yohjiyohji'!"  
  
"Why? Yo-tan's cuter."  
  
"Shut up, Yohjiyohji!! I'll call you what I want!"  
  
"Fine, but I get to call you...sweet ass."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause you have a really sweet ass. It's all firm, and round, and when I bite it-"  
  
"Yohji-kun, Ken-kun, give me a hand with these suitcases, will ya?"  
  
***  
  
TBC  
  
Yes...Aya and Omi are home...gggrrrrr...Yohji and Ken were all happy...and married...  
  
Anyway...  
  
Thanks to everyone that keeps leaving me reviews...this story is still going...and I'm not sure that it has a great plot......but it is a Yoken fic...which there is a shortage of...you all should write one...yeah...okay...um...anyway...  
  
I'd greatly appriciate it, if you read...please review...it's doesn't take long...and it sure does make me happy...not to mention the fact that it motivates me to get up in the morning and type up some more, after writing a new chapter at 11:00 at night... 


	9. Return of the Ice King and the Bishounen

Look...my longest chapter yet...go me!!  
  
***  
  
The three men finished unpacking the car, and went back down to the shop to work on arrangements.  
  
"What happened to Aya? Did he suffer some major blow to the head or something?"  
  
"What do you mean, Yohji-kun?" Omi asked as he worked with the flowers.  
  
"Some fangirl attacked him, and he didn't seem to mind. In fact, he seemed to enjoy it. He even smiled, I think."  
  
"A fangirl?" Omi looked puzzled. He thought for a moment, then asked, "Did she have purple hair?"  
  
"Yeah, it was tied back with a red ribbon. She seems to be a yaoi fan."  
  
"Ah. That's her all right. She followed us on our mission. I thought that when we weren't working, that I would get some time to tell Aya how I feel, but she was always there. She likes him, and he seems to like her. So I haven't told him yet. I just let her have him."  
  
"Omi! You said you were going to tell him! You've been waiting for months to be alone with him!"  
  
"I know Ken-kun. It's just that, he seemed to be somewhat happy with her. Even Yohji said he smiled. I can't remember the last time I made him smile. He deserves to be happy. That's all I want for him."  
  
"Omi..." Ken could feel Omi's pain. Watching Yohji with women killed him, he know what it was like to be in love with someone who didn't love you back.  
  
***  
  
Yohji and Ken were sitting at the kitchen table when the rabid fangirl came bounding down the stairs.  
  
"Ken! Gooooooooooooooooood morning!! Did you sleep well? Good! How about you, Yohji? Were you up all night, doing naughty things? You naughty assassins, you."  
  
"You know, we could ask you the same thing."  
  
"But Yohji, would we really want to know?"  
  
"Good point there, Kenken. Hey girl, what's your name, anyway?"  
  
"The name's Storme Caldor, but you can just call me Storme!" She looked as if she may pounce on Ken at any moment. Seeing the gleam in her eyes, Yohji tried to get her attention.  
  
"So, Storme...is the ice king still up there? It's not like him to still be in bed at noon."  
  
"Well it's not like slut boy to be out of bed before noon, is it Kudou? Seems a lot of changes are taking place around here."  
  
While Aya's eyes pierced through Yohji's soul, Storme wandered over to Ken. "So...Ken, what's it like?"  
  
"What's what like?"  
  
"You know, to kiss Yohji." Ken blushed a deep scarlet. "I bet he's a really good kisser. He's so pretty, and so.........sexy. I bet he's a really generous lover."  
  
"I-I-I...I wouldn't know." Ken tried desperately to hide his guilty face.  
  
"Ken-kun is so cute when he blushes!" she moved closer, and whispered in his ear, "It's okay, I won't tell anyone, except for all of my friends!"  
  
Yohji decided to end his stare down with Aya before he lost his eyesight. Then he picked up the roses he needed for the arrangement.  
  
Yohji's POV  
  
God! Aya's being really bitchy today! Aren't people usually happy after a night of nothing but sex? I know I am. Just look at me.  
  
And why won't that fangirl chick leave Ken alone? Doesn't she know that he's mine? I mean, my friend, and current sleeping partner. God the guy is awesome in bed.  
  
I still can't decide if this is love. I mean if wanting to strangle every person who lays eyes on my Kenken is love, then I guess I am in love.   
  
But I don't want to be.  
  
That's why I have one night stands. Because love makes you vulnerable. I mean just look at Hercules, he was all strong and bad ass, but he gave it all up cause he thought that Meg chick didn't love him.  
  
Love just gets you into trouble. Who needs it? Maybe Ken will just be happy with really good sex.  
  
Heh. Listen to yourself Kudou, Ken loves you. He doesn't want sex. He needs, and wants to be loved, and lets face it, so do you.  
  
***  
  
~2 Weeks Later~  
  
It was a sunny morning today. The sun was shinning through the windows of the Koneko, blinding the tall blonde. Not only was said blonde out of bed before noon, but he was also taking the morning shift in the flower shop. Lately, only one thing could get him to be up so early. However, Ken was not working the morning shift today.  
  
It was Saturday. Ken was coaching the kids, so Yohji was up and taking Ken's shift for him.  
  
Aya was at the hospital. His shift would be later this afternoon.  
  
Omi was also up and working. So Yohji had some company at least.  
  
"Yohji-kun...can I ask you something?"  
  
"I haven't had much caffeine yet, so I might not make too much sense, but if that doesn't bother you, shoot away bishounen."  
  
"Well, you know how I like Aya, right? Do you think he would be interested?"  
  
"When I asked him about that Storme chick, he about flipped. He couldn't even fathom what made me think that he would have sex with her. He was very insulted. And you saw her, she was really pretty, even a little yaoi-boy like you would think so. So my first thought was that he would be very interested in you."  
  
"You think? Wait...he didn't sleep with her?"  
  
"Nope. He said that she was an old friend of his sister's, and they just stayed up all night talking."  
  
"Yohji-kun! That's great! Now maybe I have a chance with him. Do you think he likes me? Cause I really like him, his pretty eyes, his soft hair, his full lips, and that cute little butt...do you think he's any good in bed?"  
  
"What? No, no, no! Omi! No! You're too young. You are a virgin, and you don't talk about sex! That's just wrong!"  
  
"I'm hardly a virgin Yohji-kun..."  
  
"NO! Don't tell me about it! God! Little chibi not a virgin...seriously, you just ruined my image of you."  
  
***  
  
(The Next Morning)  
  
For the second day in a row, Kudou Yohji was up at dawn. And for the most part, looking pretty good. Perhaps the blonde was getting use to the morning shift.  
  
"Good morning Yohji!" Ken said cheerfully as he entered the Koneko.  
  
"Some one's in a good mood this morning..."  
  
"Who wouldn't be, after a night like that? I mean, you, my dear sweet Yohji, were amazing..."  
  
"Ah...Ken-"  
  
"No, I mean it! Last night was the best that we've ever had, I think, and-"  
  
"Ken! I don't think-"  
  
"Oh Yohji don't be modest...you know, I can't beleive that Aya and Omi haven't heard about us yet. I mean we've been married for two weeks, and they sitll haven't heard anything yet. And if they have, they haven't said anything to us. I love you, Yohji." Ken said as he wrapped his arms around his husband. "Kiss me."  
  
"Wait, Ken-"  
  
"Okay, I'll kiss you." Ken silenced Yohji with a very sweet and sensual kiss, that the older man enjoyed very much. "Now, what did you want to say?"  
  
Yohji, still trying to get past the effects from the kiss, whispered in Ken's ear. "It's not your shift. Omi's in the supply room, and he probably just heard everything you said."  
  
Ken blushed a deep scarlet as he turned around and looked towards the supply room. In the door way stood Omi, eyes wide, like a deer caught in head lights.  
  
TBC  
  
***  
  
So...this is all I actually have written out so far...When I fisrt put this fic up...I had all to this point written out...now it's all about getting motivated to write more!!  
  
Well...Thank you so much for reading and sticking with me thorugh my sucky short chapters...I'll try to get better at that...this was a bit longer...ne?  
  
I love you all!! (Please leave me some feedback...I'd like to see if you all like how this is turning out! ^__^) 


	10. I love you

"You guys are married?"  
  
"Shh!! Aya will hear you!" Ken tried desperately to silence the chibi.  
  
"Don't worry Ken, Aya's visiting his sister. It's just you, Omi, and me."  
  
"How could you not tell us that you were married?"  
  
"Well...it's kind of a long story actually...you see, Yohji was dating this girl, and-"  
  
"Ken proposed to me."  
  
"What? I most certainly did not!"  
  
"Oh don't try to deny it, Ken. You and I both know the truth!"  
  
"Oh, shut up Yohji! You want to know what happened, Omi? I'll tell you everything..."  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Two hours later  
  
"You've been married all this time...are you just going to stay married?"  
  
Ken and Yohji looked at each other for an answer. Ken, who had liked Yohji for quite some time now, knew his answer. He was afraid of the taller man's answer. Ken had told Yohji a couple of weeks ago that he loved him. Yohji had said that he wasn't sure what he felt for the soccer player. They agreed that they could work with the love aspect of their relationship.  
  
While Yohji hadn't yet told Ken a definite answer, he did not object to Ken voicing his affections over and over again. It seemed that the brunette couldn't go a day without confessing his love.  
  
Ken searched his husband's eyes for some sort of sign.  
  
Yohji was silent. His eyes seemed to look not only into Ken's soul, but above and beyond it. And just when Ken was about to give up, "I love you, Ken."  
  
No more words were needed. Ken had found his one true love, the one thing that he yearned for. Yohji was his for as long as they had time left in this world.  
  
Omi, perhaps realizing this was a first for the playboy, quietly scurried up the stairs, to give his friends some privacy.  
  
THE END  
  
Author's note: I know that this has taken way too long to put up...and I'm soooooo sorry. I hope that you'll forgive the shortness of the chapter...you see...I couldn't come up with anything else to say...this short chapter brings the story to an end...  
  
Anyway...I'd like to leave this open...in other words...if you don't like the ending...come up with your own and e-mail it to me. If I like it enough...I'll change the ending, and give you full credit for it!! Good luck, and have fun!! 


End file.
